


The comforts of family

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Consort Bilbo Baggins, Domestic Fluff, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/M, Fluff, Good Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Good Uncle Thorin, M/M, Sickfic, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Bilbo felt like death warmed over, and to think he had just wanted a bit of air.Thank Yavanna he had his family to take care of him.





	The comforts of family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalinfuckinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/gifts).



> This fic is for my lovely friend Izzy, she’s a wonderful person and deserves all the good things.  
> A big shout out to my friends Purin and Madi who helped me a lot with this story.
> 
> Everything that’s on italics is in khuzdul, that being said, there is a few words that are in actual khuzdul so I will leave the translations at the end notes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged.

Bilbo felt like death warmed over.

He had never thought he would feel worse than how he had felt when he caught that dreadful cold in lake town. Yet there he was, burning on a fever that came and went every thirty minutes.

He had only wanted a bit of fresh air damn it!

It was not his fault he had gotten distracted and stayed there for two hours instead of a few minutes. Bilbo had been watching the ravens fly and Kroäk (grandson of Roäc, and one of the few crows that spoke westorn) had brought him hellebore to cheer him up which had lead to Bilbo explaining to him what sort of flowers were poisonous and how to identify them.

His little break had lead to pandemonium, the whole mountain had been looking for him when he didn't turn out for dinner and Bilbo hadn't realised that he had been gone that long until he had been informed by a young guard that everyone had been looking for him for more than an hour.

Bugger it all.

It had taken a few more hours to calm everyone down, and by then Bilbo had been starving and already feeling the consequences of his outing in the chilling of his face. Even his feet were a bit cold, proof enough that he had been outside more than he should have.

It wasn't surprising he woke up sick the next day. That didn't mean he was happy about it. Being sick in Lake Town had been horrible enough but now that he was confined in Erebor it seemed worse. Bilbo, as the consort, had responsibilities that just couldn't be left unattended.

And to make matters worse, if he remembered correctly, he had a meeting with one of the guilds that day.

“Thorin I cannot simply miss that meeting just because I'm slightly sick.” Bilbo tried to explain. 

Thorin hadn't left his side since he had realised Bilbo was not feeling his best and had decided both were taking the day off so he could take care of Bilbo.

“Slightly? You must be jesting, you can barely stand, let alone lead a guild meeting. I will not put your health at risk. They can wait a day or two.”

Oh yes, it didn't help that apparently dwarves rarely got sick and the news of Bilbo’s sudden sickness had been received with alarm.

Bilbo would consider himself lucky if the news hadn't been spread all around the mountain.

Which was unlikely, but a hobbit could hope.

 

He was proved right half an hour later. It was when he felt his fever finally subsiding, that all the company barged into his room, carrying all sorts of things. 

Bilbo jumped and pressed a hand against his forehead. All that ruckus was surely going to give him a headache.

“What in Yavanna's sake is that?!” Asked Bilbo, pointing at the chest Bifur and Dori were carrying.

“These are a few of the gifts the dwarves of the mountain have left for you to show their wishes for an early recovery, of course.” Answered merrily, Bofur.

“Everyone is very worried about you Bilbo.”

“Oh my!” Was the only thing Bilbo could come up with. 

He was very touched but in all honesty, dwarves were the most dramatic of all races, maybe only paralleled by elves. Not that he would ever dare to say that out loud, mind you. He was not that crazy yet.

“You know how much the dwarves love the royal consort, Bilbo.” Added cheekily Kíli, that as soon as he had entered the room had thrown himself in the bed with Bilbo; Fili following close behind.

“Everyone got really worried when they heard the news. We know you are not as breakable as you look laddie but for some of the dwarves, you are the first hobbit they have seen in their lives.” Said Balin, patting Bilbo’s leg and sitting at the end of the bed.

Bilbo huffed but didn't say anything. It came as a pleasant surprise when the dwarves returning to Erebor accepted him so readily. The ballads and stories the company spread about him might have also helped. Although, to his own despair, despite the ballads, the dwarves often thought him to be a fragile little thing.

Honestly, the things he had to put up with.

If only his father could see him now, he would be very proud. Bilbo hadn’t trotted any dwarf so far, but Erü. hadn't he been tempted...

Bombur interrupted his musings, shoving a tray full of food into Bilbo’s lap

“I hope you are hungry! I have brought you a tea Oín said was good for the throat and made a few of your favourite recipes, I thought a tad of comfort food might help with that pesky cold.”

Bilbo wasn't really hungry but he knew the warm food would speed up his recovery, besides Bombur's food was the best. Always worked in cheering him up.

“Thank you Bombur, I really appreciate it.”

Bilbo really did, everyone was always so attentive with him. Of course, sometimes it was a bit overwhelming but it never failed to make him feel welcome and cherished, something he hadn't felt in the Shire since his parents' death.

“Well lad, we just wanted to see how you were doing. We should go now, you still need your rest and Oín will have our hide if we don't help you recover.” Said Dwalin from his place, against the front door.

“You’re right I will!” threatened Oín.

At that the dwarves grumbled under their breath, it was obvious none of them wanted to leave just yet, but still made their way to the door. Neither of them was stupid enough to anger Oín and end up on the receiving end of his wrath.

Bifur approached Bilbo's bed and placed a hellebore flower on top of his bedside table.

“The crows said you were picking flowers with them, this is the only one I could find. Get better soon, aye?”

“Thank you Bifur.” Bilbo picked the flower, beaming at Bifur. It never failed to amaze Bilbo how sweet and considerate Bifur always was.  
Bifur smiled and patted Bilbo's head before heading for the door.

Practically all the khuzdul he knew was thanks to Bifur. As soon as he had been crowned consort and allowed to learn their secret language Bifur had sought him and made his mission to teach him as best as he could. After a bit of prodding from Bilbo, Bifur had admitted he had been feeling left out, with him being the only one unable to communicate with Bilbo properly. Sure, Bilbo had picked up enough Iglishmêk to have a short conversation, but it was not the same.

The Bilbo that they met in Bag End would have never thought Bifur to be such a sensitive and caring soul. Thank Yavanna he was no longer that hobbit.

Bifur had lived through a lot and came out as a better dwarf. He was strong yet so very sweet sometimes, Bilbo was very lucky indeed to have him as his friend.

“Thank you for everything.” Said Thorin before everyone left, with the exception of Kíli and Fíli that had laid down snuggly at Bilbo's side.

“It's alright laddie, we will take of everything until our consort feels better. But you might want to consider making something for Dís, she's being the one that's been taking care of most of your duties while I take Bilbo's.” Explained Balin, winking at them.

When everyone was finally out Thorin got up from where he was sitting on a chair close to their bed and walked to Bilbo.

“ _Ghivashel_ , do you want me to prepare you a bath?”

“Oh, yes please, I feel like I'm carrying a week’s worth of sweat.” Bilbo felt Kíli’s muffled snicker at his words.

“Boys, can you help me?” Asked Thorin, walking into the bathroom.

“Aye!” replied at the same time, jumping from the bed and racing to the bathroom and pushing each other, with Thorin at their heels chuckling under his breath.  
The sight warmed Bilbo's heart. The three of them were so very different when it was just them. So much freer, free of the burdens of the crown, free of the stares and speculation. They were simply themselves.

And his husband, his dwarf could so silly sometimes! Like that time when Bilbo had planned a picnic for his birthday. He had been teaching Thorin how to make a flower crown when Thorin had accidentally brushed against the only part of his foot that was ticklish; both of them had startled at Bilbo’s squeal, next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with Thorin on top of him, trying to find all the places Bilbo was ticklish, and by Yavanna he found them all.

By the end of it, Bilbo was a sorry mess, red-faced with tears running down his face from all the laughter. Something that didn't seem to bother Thorin since the next thing he had done was lean for a kiss, sadly for him, Bilbo had other plans, it was his turn to take revenge and it turned out Thorin was very ticklish.

Bilbo hadn't had that much fun since he was fauntling, but now every day was filled with laughter and love.

He came back from his memories at the sound of steps.

“Uncle Bilbo! We have finished!” Said Kíli

“Do you need help getting to the bathroom?” Asked Fíli

“If you could? My entire body feels like jelly.” Groaned Bilbo, pushing himself out of the bed with trembling hands.

“Here, let me.” Said Fíli, holding most of Bilbo's weight by wrapping his arm around Bilbo's waist.

“Thank you, my boy.”

A soft fruity smell welcomed them when they reached the bathing chambers. Thorin was there, mixing a few of Bilbo's favourite oils, it smelt magnificent and Bilbo could already feel relaxing. Hobbits were known for enjoying baths, if you ever bothered to know them that’s it, and Bilbo was no different.

Fili, helped him sit on a chair Kili had brought for him to sit down, had he been any better he might have felt a little ashamed of needing that much help but he was finally starting to feel a little more like the healthy and happy hobbit that he usually was and less of the sweaty, smelly mess he had been this past two days.

Honestly, not letting him take a bath before, saying “it might make him worse.” 

As if! 

A bath was exactly what he needed and now that he was finally going to get it he was gonna milk it for all it's worth. His boys help him undress and when he was ready Thorin walked to him.

“Ready _kurdel_?”

Bilbo hummed at him and sighed softly when Thorin lifted him up. The way Thorin could so easily lift him always made Bilbo a bit hot under the collar. A weakness that Thorin knew very well.

A shudder crossed his body as soon as his skin made contact with the hot water. It felt absolutely fantastic, and the tub was big enough to fit the entire royal family so Bilbo was very comfortable.

He closed his eyes and just let all his worries fly away, thrusting his husband and nephews to watch over him if he ended up falling asleep. True to his expectations, after a few moments of quietness he felt a couple of calloused hand in his hair, spreading a bit of cleansing oil into it.

Bilbo instantly recognised Thorin's hands, they always rubbed so lovely into his scalp, turning him into absolute jelly; it wasn't until Thorin that he finally understood how pleasurable it could be to play with one's hair.

Fili and Kili made themselves known when they lifted Bilbo's arms and softly began washing them, rubbing in circles the washing cloth, to get rid off all the grime.  
This continued for various minutes and Bilbo was quite sure he fell asleep at some point, only waking up when he felt two pair of hands washing his foot hair; the top of his foot was one of the most ticklish parts of his body, and despite the boys being so gentle he still startled a bit.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up but I thought you might want to have your feet clean. I'm almost done.” Said Kíli.

Bilbo chuckled softly. “It's alright and you are very right, I like my feet clean as the rest of my body, if not more” Bilbo paused for a moment, feeling more lucid and awake than he had felt in the past hours. He just knew it, a bath was exactly what he had been needing all along. 

“I'm very grateful for all of what you have been doing for me since I got sick” Bilbo held his nephews' hands and gave them a squeeze. “You are always so good to me. My sweet boys.”

“You could always make us some cookies, once you are feeling better.” Said Fíli, giving him what he probably thought to be an innocent smile.

Bilbo burst out laughing. “I will make sure to have some for you when I'm healthy again.”

The young dwarfs instantly cheered, they had favoured Bilbo's chocolate cookies since he had baked them for Dwalin’s birthday.

“If you are feeling so inclined to offer gifts I wouldn't mind a few kisses, since these past days they have unjustifiably denied to me.” Said Thorin, tilting Bilbo’s head back until their eyes met.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, not this again.

“Unjustifiably he says.” Muttered Bilbo to himself, before looking at Thorin again. “I have already told you is because I don't want you to catch a cold as well.”

“And I have told you that won't happen, we dwarves are much more resilient to sickness. A few kisses won't hurt.”

Thorin tilted down his head so very slowly; his hair falling like a curtain around Bilbo, the tips getting wet as they touched the water.

Bilbo's breath faltered for a second, and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he closed his eyes, feeling Thorin’s sultry lips on top of his own, with his scratchy beard brushing against Bilbo's bare cheeks.

The things that beard did to Bilbo.

But when he felt Thorin trying to deepen the kiss, Bilbo reacted. Oh no, that won't do!

Thorin let out a frustrated groan when Bilbo cut off the kiss and got free from his grasp.

“Why?” Thorin asked with a frown and slightly protruding lips, that Bilbo was positive were the beginning of a pout, on his face.

Bilbo felt his mouth quirk in a smile and he could hear Fíli and Kíli were trying to muffle their giggles.

“Oh love, don't pout-”

“I'm not pouting.” Thorin interrupted, pressing his lips together and crossing his arms. Glaring as threateningly as he could, as if daring Bilbo to say otherwise. Sadly for him, Bilbo had never been afraid of him.

Fíli and Kíli couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, receiving a, if it was possible, stronger glare from their brooding uncle.

“I know you said that dwarves are not prone to sickness but I'm not risking it, you are a nightmare when sick and we can't afford to be sick one after the other.” Bilbo took one of Thorin's hands and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss. Thorin cupped his check with that same hand and Bilbo couldn't resist leaning into it. “It will be for a couple of days more at most, I'm already feeling much better.”

Thorin sighed. “Fine.”

“You are always so sweet sometimes it gets nauseating.” Said Kíli making a disgusted face to then break into sneakers.

Fíli snorted. “As if you are not the same with Tauriel.”

“We just got married, that's to be expected! Thorin and Bilbo had been married for five years.”

“You got married four months ago!” Fíli directed his judging eyes to Bilbo and Thorin. “But Kee is right, you behave like newlyweds more often than not.”

“Is not my fault our love is undying.” Replied Thorin stating the obvious and making their nephews groan.

“I preferred the nervous, awkward mess you were when you were trying to court Bilbo, it was less embarrassing.”

Thorin chortled at that before getting up from his position at the side of the tub.

He picked up Bilbo's bathrobe. “Ready to go out?”

“I think it might be time, yes, I don't fancy getting all pruney.”

“Alright then.” Said Thorin, passing the bathrobe to Kíli. He then, bent over to pick Bilbo up from the tub, drenching his clothes farther in the process. Clothes that by then were already sodden from his kneeling and sitting beside the bath.

Thorin helped him stand and Kíli aided him with his robe.

Feeling slightly less weak, Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and slowly made his way back to their chambers, with Fíli and Kíli staying behind to clean the bath. They made it to a chair, where Bilbo sat and started drying himself with his robe while Thorin changed the sheets and put fresh ones. Bilbo put on his most comfortable nightgown, a gift from Dori, crafted by his own hand. It was made from a very soft fabric and had acorns sewn all over it. It was Bilbo’s favourite.

When everyone was finished the four of them climbed on top of the bed. Fili had already picked up the brushes and combs on his way.

“You take the hair, I will take the feet.”

“I thought I was doing your hair?” Asked Bilbo confused, he always did Thorin’s hair.

“Not today _amrâlimê_ , this time we are taking care of you.”

“But you have been doing that all day, and all the days since I caught that cold.”

“Been pampered has never killed anyone uncle Bilbo, enjoy it while you can. When you get better you will have tons of work to worry about.” Said Fíli sitting behind him.

After a few moments, Bilbo gave up.

“Fine.”

His dwarves started humming as they began working.

Thorin had learned pretty early how to properly groom his hair foot hair. For hobbits that was reserved for partners and children. Nevertheless, breaking rules and standards once again, Bilbo had taught Thorin how to do it even before they had begun courting. It was, as soon as he made that decision, that he realised he was not going back to the Shire.

Fíli carded his fingers through his hair to then proceed to comb it all the way back. Meanwhile, Thorin was softly brushing his foot hair, exactly how Bilbo had taught him. At some point, between the time Kíli started braiding his hair and Thorin thought it was a good idea to give him a foot massage, Bilbo fell asleep again, feeling completely relaxed and happy.

It was the best he had slept in a long time.

He woke up to the feeling of fingers in his face, fingers that were slowly tracing his features as if trying to memorize them. Bilbo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Thorin's smiling face and Bilbo couldn't help but do the same.

“Where are the boys?” Asked Bilbo in a raspy voice, still heavy from sleep.

“They have gone to help their mother, but I have asked for the food that Bombur brought to be heated, so if you are hungry I can serve you right now.” Before he said anything, his stomach answered for him, letting out loud growling sound.

Thorin chucked “I'm going to take that as a yes.” Turning to get a plate ready for Bilbo.

He looked entranced at his husband, every little thing he did filled Bilbo’s heart with joy and love. He was a truly blessed hobbit, with having such a loving family and so much more than he could have ever hope to have.

He softly touched his belly and thought to himself that maybe, just maybe it was time to make the family bigger.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ghivashel_ : treasure of all treasures.  
>  _Kurdel_ : heart of all hearts.  
>  _Amrâlimê_ : my love.
> 
> You can also find on tumblr by x-kytanna-x


End file.
